Hate leads to Love
by XTahliaX
Summary: She gets a second chance at life and finds a temperamental man who makes he feel like shes never felt before...loved. will things work out or will her heart be trampled on. M for later chapters. UNDERTAKER OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- ok so this is my first ATTEMPT at a Mark/OC story, I hope you like it and review. Thanks**

Frankie sat on her bed; another family had rejected her and taken home a bright and bubbly 6 year old. Frankie sighed and stared out the window thinking perhaps one day she would get a family but today wasn't her day.

"Frankie, pick your sorry ass up and clean this mess!" Don the owner of the orphanage snapped, Frankie rolled her eyes, in her 5 years with her biological mother she had seen and heard a lot and in the 12 years she'd been in the orphanage she had seen and felt much more.

"Right" she stood and avoided the steely gaze of Don, he slammed the door to her dingy room in the attic of the building and stuffed all her belongings in her bag, she had never unpacked any of her stuff she'd been given it remained in bags unless she needed it. Her idea was if it was packed and she needed a quick escape she could grab her bag and bail.

--------

9 AM and Frankie lay sleeping in her bed, the door opened quietly, Don slipped into the room and Yanked her out of her bed by her hair.

"Up bitch!" he spat, his hostility towards her had never bothered her, the physical violence…well she'd experienced it when she was younger at the hands of her parents…nothing new.

"I'm up!!" she yelled as he dumped her on the floor and kicked her ribs once before leaving.

"Asshole" she muttered as she grabbed her essentials and sped to the bathroom, she cleaned quickly and changed into her routine cargo pants, sneakers and a tank top. Her long brown hair hung to the middle of her back, her sapphire like eyes were dull and life less.

She gathered her gear and hurried back to her room before Don could heap any shit on her for taking to much time or just being alive.

"Usless and disappointing, no one will want you" he had said when the last family declined taking her in, she had kept her emotions under wraps and ignored the disgusted looks people gave her.

Any hope she had of being accepted by people had gone out the window, her mother was incarcerated for murder her father was the victim and she had no other family, Social services put her in the orphanage because she was so troubled, witnessing a murder at 5 and then being shipped into a place completely alien to her had messed her view of family and happiness up badly.

--------

Night time fell and a large white SUV pulled up out side the orphanage, a tanned man with white blonde hair and a petite woman with brown hair stepped out and entered the large doors.

Don jumped from his chair and greeted the two people, hoping they were going to take another undeserving child to a new home away from solitude and out of his hair.

"Hello, my name is Don, welcome" he said shaking their hands and pasting on a fake smile

"Hi, we're here to see if we can adopt a child" the woman said happily

"Age, Gender?" Don asked excited that he was able to rid himself of yet another ankle biter

"We were looking for an older child, gender doesn't matter" she replied, Don sighed and led them up the many stairs to a door.

"This is the only older child I have, no one wants her" he replied dropping the happy act and showing some of his true colors.

"We'll decide that" the man accompanying her snapped

"Frankie! Get up wench, people her to see you another rejection no doubt!" He yanked her up by the arm and shoved her towards the door; she stepped out into the small space and looked at the floor.

"Shit head" she muttered, a giggle made her look up

"Hello, Frankie, I'm Alana and this is Ric" the woman smiled holding out her hand, Frankie stared at the hand looked back at the floor. Last time she had shook someone's hand she was beaten for it by Don.

"Mind if we talk?" she asked, Frankie nodded and shuffled past Don quickly and into the room

"So tell me about your self" Alana said joining Frankie on the bed

"Not much to tell, I'm 17, look the way I look, don't care what people think and am pretty messed up" she said, she wasn't trying to sell herself if they didn't like her for her then she didn't want to go with them.

Alana nodded and smiled she liked Frankie already, she would get along famously with Ric and probably a lot of their friends, "Well I like you, hang on one second" she stood and talked to Ric outside the door and re-joined Frankie on the bed.

"They're organizing the papers now, your coming home with us" Alana said excitedly

"Why me?" Frankie was confused the could have any of the little kids, to cherish and watch grow up, a kid to lead through school and teach things to, Frankie was older and couldn't understand why they wanted her…no one had ever wanted her.

"We travel a lot, we wanted a teenager who could handle themselves, and also someone we could love and share our lives with, you fit the bill" Alana explained with a smile, she placed a hand on Frankie's arm and Frankie jerked hers back. She wasn't allowed contact with anyone.

--------

Ric, Alana and Frankie walked out of the orphanage and hour later; Frankie trailed behind like she had been taught at a young age "Your not an adult or a human being so you trail behind like a dog" her mother had drilled it into her head from the age that she could understand, any defiance or rule breaking was soon beaten out of her.

"Come one" Alana dropped back from Ric and walked beside Frankie

"I'm not allowed to walk with you" Frankie stated as if it was the law

"Hey, your part of our family now, all the old rules go out the door. We have our own ways" Alana comforted, she ushered Frankie into the car and shut the door, this girl was going to be hard to crack and bring out of her shell, but Alana was determined to get her to open up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I figured seeing as I'm going away this weekend I'd post this chapter for you all! I hope you like it! **

**CHAPTER 2**

The house was huge, 2 stories with security gates and a massive back yard, pool and entertainment area. Frankie felt out of place and shuffled closer to the car; she was led into the house and taken up stairs to a Dark purple room with a double bed, desk and window seat. There was a cabinet with a TV and a laptop on the desk, all the things Frankie had dreamed of and used at her school were here.

She had been sent to a high school close to the orphanage and finished earlier in the month, she was free from school life but the orphanage had held her at bay for so long she wasn't used to outside life.

"This is all yours" Ric smiled and stood behind Alana with a grin

"Uh… wow, I never had anything like this except at school" Frankie ran her hand over the laptop and smiled a small and rare smile

"We have to lay down some rules and let you know what's going on" Ric said gesturing to the window seat, Frankie sat obediently and waited for the blasting of rules

"Ok, normal rules apply. Let us know if you're going out and where you're going, all the basic rules children have." Alana said looking at her new daughter

"What are normal rules for a kid?" Frankie asked shyly

"Didn't you have rules when you were little?" Ric asked shocked

"Yeah, don't talk, or breathe. No crying or emotions, no back chatting, walk behind like a dog is supposed to, don't eat or drink unless I say and don't talk to anyone" Frankie replied seriously

Alana's face broke into a frown and a tear slid down her cheek, Frankie had had no child hood and no life at all, she felt for her and vowed to make her life a good one from then on.

"All I ask is that you listen to what is being said, if something happens we'll deal with it then but I want you to be free to live your life happily" Alana said moving to Frankie's side.

"Now in regards to travelling, Ric goes on the road with the WWE in 4 weeks, do you want to travel with him or stay here?" Alana asked

"I have a choice?" Frankie asked shocked, they nodded and she thought about it

"Can I travel, I want to explore, I've spent 17 years locked up" she answered with a shy look, Alana nodded and smiled

Frankie stiffened as she was embraced in a hug by them both, she hadn't been hugged ever and it felt good, she longed for a family and now she had people who were taking her in and giving her a chance at life.

--------

Almost 4 weeks had passed, Frankie was used to Ric and Alana and loved them to pieces, she had spilled some of her life secrets to them and she had often found herself wanting to call them mom and dad but thought if she did she'd receive a beating like she had from her mother.

Now Alana pushed a trolley around the shops, Frankie trailing behind as clothes and toiletries were thrown in with the new suitcase. She didn't understand why she needed so much stuff she had survived on a ¼ of the contents of the trolley, still she followed behind Alana with a small smile, someone cared enough to treat her like one of their own.

"I don't need all of this" Frankie insisted, she liked the things and loved Alana but never got used to the fact that Ric and her were buying things for her all the time.

"Nonsense, you need all of this to go on the road, once you get on the road the Diva's are going to latch on to you" she replied with a grin, Frankie's eyes grew wide who the hell were divas and what would they want with her?

After paying Alana loaded the car and the drove home to pack, so tomorrow morning she could fly out to RAW. They put all the bags in Frankie's room and started to unpack them and place them in the suitcase, half an hour they were finished and sitting on the window seat talking.

"You ok?" Alana asked

"I guess I'm nervous and I've been thinking a lot" Frankie replied

"Don't worry they'll love you, Ric's been talking about you to the guys over the phone and many of them can't wait to meet you…and thinking about what?" Alana asked curiously

"I been wanting to ask you something" Frankie replied, Alana gestured for her to go on

"Can I call you mom and dad?" Frankie asked shyly, Alana jumped and hugged Frankie tightly

"Of course Ric and I would be happy to have you call us mom and dad" she replied still hugging her. Frankie sighed with relief and hugged Alana back, she and Ric were the only people who she'd show emotion to at all.

--------

Time passed and morning came, Frankie stretched and showered, she changed into fitted black jeans with pinstripes and a light blue fitted singlet, she rolled the jeans up to her knees and slipped on some black flip flops, she left her hair down and grabbed her suitcase and dragged it down stairs. Alana waved at her as she entered the kitchen and handed her a plate of pancakes, Ric came in moments after and consumed his breakfast eagerly.

"Bye mom" Frankie hugged Alana and dragged her suitcase out the door and loaded it into the car, Ric put his in and climbed into the car with Frankie.

"See ya later. Wooooo" Ric drove out the gates and onto the highway to the airport.

The airport was cluttered with people and Ric grasped Frankie's hand tightly so she wouldn't get lost, they checked in their gear and boarded the plane, Frankie had a seat a few down from Ric. She was nervous because of all the strangers and because Ric was not with her, shaking it off she dug in her backpack and grabbed the I-pod Alana had brought for her.

"Hey" Frankie jumped and turned to face the owner of the voice; a tall man stood before her, his head shaved and his eyes mismatched.

"Mind if I sit?" Frankie shrugged and tried to ignore the nervousness growing in the pit of her stomach, the man was huge and a stranger.

"I'm Glenn" he said settling into the seat and looking at her

"Frankie" she stated looking him directly in the eyes, they intrigued her.

"Well Frankie, Ric said we should meet you so here I am" Glenn smiled and Frankie relaxed a little

"Well if pa says your ok then I guess I might get to liking' ya" Frankie replied, Glenn chuckled and nodded, this girl was just as Ric had described, although he had a long way to go before she deemed him a friend it was a start to Ric's request.

The plane landed and Ric and Frankie hired a rental and drove to the hotel to check in, they dumped their stuff and Frankie grabbed her laptop before the headed to the arena and into Ric's dressing room. Frankie logged on and sent and email to her mom letting her know they were there and that she could call after the show; her love for computers had grown since she started on her laptop and they continued to grow with everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hey thanks for the reviews! I'm glad your liking it so far…I want to show how she has a bit of a split personality when ****iut**** comes to different people, it may show later on a bit more but let me know what you all think about this chapter! ****Thanks :D**

**CHAPTER 3**

"I want you to meet some of my co-workers, then we can discuss your birthday" Ric said sitting next to her

"Right'o pa, just don't expect me to like em all" she replied shutting her laptop and standing up. They left and made their way to the gym where most of the guys were hanging out.

"Guy's this is my daughter Frankie, Frankie this is Hunter, Dave, Randy… Evolution" Ric introduced.

--------

Dave looked up from the weights he was lifting as Ric announced his daughter. His eyes grew as he looked her over, long pale legs incased in black rolled up jeans, the curvy body and the face of an angel, pale skin with light freckles scattered across the nose. He shook his head and stood from the bench to greet his long time mentor and daughter.

"Hey" Hunter came up, Frankie remained close to Ric's side, with Glenn she had no where to go and had no choice to talk to him but with these guys, although Ric was with them, she was nervous. Ric nudged her and she smiled lightly, Dave grinned; the smile made her all the more pretty.

"Randy don't try any of your lines or shit on the girl…got it" Ric warned, Randy nodded solemnly and stuck to a wave and nod. Dave stuck out his hand smiled at her.

"I'm Dave" he said, Frankie took his large hand hesitantly and shook it.

"Pa, I'm gunna go back to the locker room" Frankie said hugging Ric and leaving quickly.

Dave watched her leave and turned to the guys, "She always that way?" Hunter asked

"She's had it rough, she doesn't take to people to well" Ric replied sighing, he wanted to open her up and get her to make friends with people, perhaps a diva instead.

"She'll get there don't worry Ric" Dave comforted

"I better go and sort out her birthday with her, I'll talk to you later" Ric turned and left back to his locker room

Frankie wandered the halls looking for her dad's locker room, she wanted to get back to her laptop and lock herself away from all the strangers, she bumped into a person and stiffened at the sight of the big man in front of her, he had to be 7 ft tall; short auburn hair a trimmed goatee and mustache, and green eyes. She took a step back and apologized profusely for bumping into him, he took a step forward and she shrunk back again.

--------

Mark cussed as he watched the little girl in front of him cower, he was scaring her, although it was not his intention it remained a fact. He stopped moving and bent down to her eye level.

"I won't hurt ya darlin'" he soothed, she relaxed a little but remained silent and tense

"What's ya name?" he asked

"F-Frankie" she stuttered in reply

"Well Frankie I'm Mark" he stuck out his hand and she remained still, Mark inwardly cussed, the little girl must have been through some bad shit to not even want to talk to him and cower after bumping into him.

"Who do you belong to?" Mark asked, Frankie's fear dropped and her temper flared, she didn't belong to any one

"I don't 'belong' to any one I have a mom and dad but they don't 'own' me, I ain't a piece of property!" she snapped emphasizing belong and own with air quotes, she had felt like a posession for most of her life and she was damned if she was going to let it happen again. She'd been free for about a month and she loved it.

"Now listen here little girl, watch your mouth" Mark scolded

"Sorry no can do. I gotta go" she walked past him and bolted for her dad's dressing room.

Mark cussed again and continued to walk down the hall, he was going to find out who she belonged to and talk to them about her behavior.

"Dave! Who's the smart mouthed kid belong to?" he asked approaching Dave

"Who? I haven't seen anyone" Dave replied confused

"The tall brunette with blue eyes, got a mouth on her" Mark answered still fuming slightly

"Oh, might be Frankie. Cute girl…what did she do?" Dave asked curiously, he hadn't seen Mark this riled up in a long time and he was enjoying it.

"She's a mouthy little brat! She deserves a good trip across a knee!" he snapped "Who's she belong to?" Dave rolled his eyes

"She's Ric's daughter" Dave stated smiling, Frankie was turning out to be a mystery, quiet with some, fiery with others, she was going to create havoc for the backstage.

Mark nodded and stormed off to Ric's dressing room, he knocked and Frankie opened the door, she rolled her eyes and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Yes" she asked annoyed

"Where's Flair?" he asked trying to remain on simmer

"Not here yet" Mark barged past her and sat on the couch,

"Oh come right in, lets have tea and cookies…Jackass" she mumbled, Mark's head shot up and he growled at her.

"Watch it kid" he snapped.

Frankie sat on her end of the couch and pulled out her laptop, she played solitaire until Mark spoke.

"So you're a spoilt rich kid with a mouth" Mark accused trying to make her as pissed as she had done him, Frankie glared at him and put her laptop on the small table beside the couch.

"You got no idea what you're talking about!" she snapped

"You have everything you ever wanted all you're life, mommy and daddy bow to your every whim and need right" Mark stated cockily, he could see it was a touchy subject but he was to busy trying to get he riled up that he didn't notice the hurt in her eyes.

"Let's see, I lived like a dog until I was 5 when my mother was put in jail for murder, my daddy was the one she killed 2 years before she was arrested, I didn't have a name until then. I lived in an orphanage for 12 years where, I was locked in an attic during the day and constantly rejected by families" she spat

"Sound like the spoilt rich life you ass hole!" she stormed from the room and ran into Ric; he looked at her and watched as she barged past and down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I know this story isn't that good. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Ric looked in his dressing room and glared at Mark, "what did you say to her!" he barked, Mark looked up guiltily and sighed

"She cussed me out in the hall, I came to see you and she cussed me out again, I lost it said some shit and she ripped me apart, I had no idea what she'd been through" Mark replied

"Hell Mark, I don't know half the shit she's been through!" Ric sighed and told Mark to go and cool off, "come back later to apologize" Mark objected but Ric shut him down quickly.

He left and Ric took off to find Frankie, he searched up and down for her but couldn't find her, giving up he decided to call in the guys and get them to help look for her, Hunter and Randy agreed to meet at Dave's dressing room.

5 minuets later and Ric, Hunter and Randy walked to Dave's dressing room, with worried faces, if Ric was worried then so were they. The door opened and voices echoed through into the hallway.

"You actually said that to him?" Dave asked

"Yeah, stupid ass" the female voice replied, "Thinks he knows everything" she continued. Ric entered and raced over to a frowning and steaming Frankie.

"Hun, you ok?" he asked hugging her

"Yeah blew off some steam at the jerk, cussed, spilled some of my life story to him and left" she replied with a sigh. "You trust these guys so I came here" she added Ric squeezed her tight and pulled her from the couch.

--------

The hotel was quiet, Frankie had a room with two single beds but only she was in it, she kept replaying the argument with Mark in her head, she had been made to apologize and he had done the same grudgingly. She bid good night to the guys of evolution and relaxed on her bed with her laptop; she opened her web page and wrote in her blog. When she left the Orphanage she started her own New Life web page, with each day documented in a new blog. It was like a diary where she could write everything and in order to read it you had to be a friend on the site.

A knock at the door sounded and she huffed, she opened it a fraction so the latch was still on and looked up at Mark, rolling her eyes she undid the latch and opened the door.

"What?" she asked less than friendly

"I wanna talk" he said in the same tone

"What if I don't wanna talk to you?" she replied smartly hoping he'd leave

"You'll listen" he pushed through and entered the room, he sat on the spare bed and she shut the door

"Speak then" she sat and continued writing on her laptop, she hadn't noticed it before but being near him made her feel safe, regardless of his temper and her dislike for him.

"How long you been with Ric?" she stopped writing and looked at him

"4 weeks-ish and I'm not talking about my life to you, so you can go now" she replied returning to her typing

"Listen brat, learn some respect and actually look at people when they're talking to you" he snatched her laptop off her lap and sat it on the bed

"Listen ass hole, this is my room don't like it leave!" she snapped

"Your daddy is going to hear all about your filthy mouth" he stormed from the room, and Frankie sat on her bed thinking. He got her riled up so easily and she liked the yelling and cussing at him, it scared her. She had never liked anyone so quickly, in fact she hadn't liked anyone at all, it took her a week or so to like Ric and Alana and here he comes after two meetings in one day and she likes him. Although she thought it was hate, or her love of riling people up not him that she liked.

Shaking it off, she went back and finished her blog before turning in.

--------

Frankie showered and dressed in fitted, faded blue jeans and a black Cami; she pulled on her chucks and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Grabbing her key card she headed to her fathers room and waited for him to come out, he emerged minuets later and they headed to break fast.

"So about your birthday" Ric began

"It's in 2 months pa" Frankie said cheekily, Ric smiled

"Yes I know, your mom is going to fly out and we're going to hold a party at the hotel" he stated happily, Frankie wasn't so happy; sure a party would be great but with whom?

"Who in the blue hell is going to want to come to MY party? I pissed off Mark something shocking too" She grinned at the last part and Ric looked at her curiously

"What did you do?" Frankie frowned as the object of their conversation walked into the buffet area, Ric turned and Mark waved him over.

She watched the two of them converse, and Marks face contort as he spoke, she had gotten to him and done it good.

--------

"She got a mouth on her, and was a plain brat!" Mark stated angrily, the girl had gotten to him indeed but he found a connection with her through her temper.

"Come on Mark you haven't been the most accommodating person either" Ric defended

Ric turned and left to the table, and Mark watched as Frankie greeted Ric with a killer smile. He had to admit, she was a beauty…a brat but a beauty none the less. He didn't know what drew him to her but last night he had found himself wanting to know more about her and wanting to ease her pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys heres Number 5, hope you like it. Please review. **

**CHAPTER 5**

The next 2 months were full of more run ins with mark, she would curse at him or be a plain brat towards him and he would threaten her with a trip over his knee; each time he grew on her and her on him, neither admitting they were attracted to each other, Frankie spent her time watching mark wrestle or on her laptop in the Evolution locker room, she had become friends with them and loved them all to bits but talking to them about anything love related was not going to happen. She watched from the top of the arena as Mark and Glenn went over their next match, she was excited for tomorrow, it was her 18th birthday and she got to see her mom for the first time since she had left.

**PARTY DAY**

Frankie climbed out of her bed and readied her self for a fun packed day, today she turned 18 and today she got to see her mom, She had missed her it had been 2 months since she left, she had yet to talk to any of the Diva's and yet to talk to anyone female. She spent all her time with Ric and Evolution or on her laptop stewing over things that Mark had said to her over the last months.

She had seen him in the hall talking to Glenn; she had started a conversation with Glenn and ignored him. All they ever did was fight, Mark took the opportunity to rib her about her manners or cussing, anything to get a rise out of her and it worked every time. That wasn't what bothered her though, she was frustrated because every time she got near the man she felt strange, and a feeling she had never felt, she was scared of it.

She opened the door and smiled widely at Ric, "Hey daddy" she kissed his cheek and hugged him

"Happy birthday princess" he handed her a bag and she looked inside

"What's this?" she asked pulling out an outfit

"Your party outfit, Maria helped pick it out" he replied, he handed her another bag and she pulled out a pair of shoes

"Thank you" she hugged him and placed them on her bed. Ric dragged her out of the room and down to the rental so they could go to the arena. She dumped her bag on the couch in the dressing room and headed to the gym to get in a light workout with the guys; they greeted her with happy birthdays and hugs before putting her through a nice and 'light' workout. She did weights, stretches, running, abs work, and some easy wrestling techniques that Hunter put her through.

She took a long sip of her water and wiped her head on hunter's towel, he snatched it off her playfully and she poked her tongue out before running to Ric's dressing room.

The trip to the dressing room was far from quick and easy.

"Watch it!" She stopped running as Mark mouthed off at a woman, something had gotten into him and now he was snapping at everyone, worse than before.

"Oi, jackass leave her alone, she ACCIDENTLY bumped into you give her a break!" Frankie hollered walking up to them

"Stay out of this Frankie" Mark snapped

"Look you got a problem yell and take shit out on me I'm used to it, she ain't leave her the hell alone" Frankie spat

"Go on girl, leave the ogre and go have some fun, come to my party tonight!" she hollered before turning on her heel and walking to the dressing room…Mark hot on her heels.

She liked Mark, she really did. She liked riling him up and making him mad, she liked to make him go off but it was more than that, he was someone who could match her temper and bite back just as good. She could see herself spilling her guts to him, about everything and anything…if they ever had a civilized conversation.

She slammed the door and bit her lip when he swore and pushed it open holding a hand to his head

"I would say sorry but you kind of deserved that." She smiled, Mark felt him self calm a little when she smiled but he was still pissed.

"What gives you the right to yell and abuse me" Mark barked ignoring her smile as much as he could.

"She was scared stiff off ya. If you got steam to blow off find me a scream your lungs out, I'm used to a verbal lashing" Frankie stated coolly

She looked at his head and saw a trickle of red coming from between his fingers

"Sit" she ordered, she felt responsible and bad about causing him to bleed

"What?!" he asked angrily, she had smacked him in the head with the door, yelled abuse and now was ordering him around

"You thick, I said sit" Frankie replied moving to the bathroom and grabbing the med kit. Mark sat on the couch his head ached and Frankie had transformed from brat to demanding brat in seconds. She returned to the room seconds later and yanked his hand from his forehead to get a look at the cut, it was small but a bump was forming.

"This is gunna sting, so beware" she wiped the cut with an antiseptic swab and he hissed, she grinned because the big mean tall Mark had shown emotion and pain…something other than anger.

Mark couldn't explain it, his head didn't hurt that much but her skin left his burning, and he wanted her touch more and more. He thought he was crazy, 2 months and the girl had weaseled her way into through some of the walls he had built up over the years.

"There" she patted his head and stood back, Marks face wasn't marred with a scowl but had a content look about it, she studied his features until a voice brought her back to reality.

"Mark?" Frankie spun around and faced her mom,

"MOM!" she squealed and hugged her mom tightly before stepping back and allowing Mark to talk to Alana who had addressed him

"Alana, how are ya?" he asked

"I'm good, just up for Frankie's birthday" she replied, Frankie watched as Mark nodded and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- thanks for the reviews guys! you all rock! here is number 6 hope you like it. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ****6**

"So what was he doing here?" Alana eyed her daughter curiously as she packed the med kit and shifted from one room to the next

"We yelled, cussed and I slammed the door, he hit his head I fixed it and that's it" Frankie replied she could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks

"Uh huh, well I'm glad you're making friends, I have the party all set up AND Maria and I are taking you to hair and makeup in a little while so you can get ready, but first you have to shower and then we're going to talk" Alana sat down and waited for Frankie to return she had a feeling there was something Frankie wasn't saying and she was going to get it out of her.

Frankie stepped out in shorts and a t-shirt; she sat on the couch drying her hair as she looked at her mom.

"Well?" Frankie questioned

"What's really going on with you and Mark?" Alana got straight to the point and Frankie sighed

"Nothing's going on, I like him, he makes me feel…I don't know actually I've never felt this way…god its been 2 months and I go mushy for a temperamental ogre" Frankie laughed

"He makes you happy and frustrated right?" Alana asked knowing full well her daughter had it bad for Mark

"Yeah, anyways, he wouldn't be interested in me I mean can you tell the age gap!" Frankie snorted

"Age is only a number girlie" Alana stood and opened the door to let Maria in; she had knocked as Frankie explained.

"Hey, you ok?" Frankie asked Maria, Alana looked confused

"She saved me from Marks war path, he's been off for the last I don't know… two months" Maria explained smiling.

They left to the Make-up and hair section with out another word except complaints about makeup from Frankie who had never worn it in her life. The lady curled her hair into ringlets and put on natural makeup, Frankie was dragged to the rental under cover by Maria so no one could see her as Alana told Ric where they were going.

--------

Frankie stood in the room, a fitted feminine black vest, fitted blue jeans and black knee high stiletto boots on, she looked like her but girlie. Time had flown and they had sat around talking and looking at the outfit before they all got ready, Frankie was excited she was going to have fun and not let anyone get to her.

Maria left the room to make sure everyone was gathered in the conference room for the party, she sent a message to Alana who took Frankie Blind folded down to the room. She led her in and a group of collective gasps filled the room. Alana removed the blindfold and Frankie's eyes grew wide, there were a ton of wrestlers in the room, she scanned it and ran over to Evolution hugging them all. She made her rounds with Maria by her side and her eyes fell upon the figure in the back.

"I'll be right back" Frankie told Maria before making her way to the figure in the back and dropping straight down on their lap knowing it would make them uncomfortable. She stared at him and he stared back, he had cleaned up, shaved and actually dressed up…well in more party like clothes.

"Who invited you?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Your mom" he replied looking her over and groaning inwardly, she looked hot and he knew it, her sitting on his lap wasn't helping but he couldn't bring himself to tell her to get off, he wanted to put his hands around he waist and let her stay there all night.

"Oh, so you figured you get in a verbal sparring match tonight?" Mark rolled his eyes

"Nope, came here to party" he replied with a smirk

"Well, party on, don't miss me too much" she stood and walked away to Maria who was giggling and smiling

-------

The party continued on and Frankie found herself having a great time she'd received presents from everyone and loved them all, but she found herself longing to be sitting on Marks lap again, she knew she was attracted, hell even her mom saw it, she wondered if Mark knew it. Scanning the room she saw Glenn talking to Mark and ran over to say hi.

"Hola" she smiled sitting on Glenn's knee, he hugged her

"Hey" Glenn smiled

Mark frowned when Glenn hugged her and grew grumpy, he wanted to be the one hugging her and he wanted to be the one she sat on.

"CAKE!" Alana yelled, Frankie jumped up and made her way to her mom and dad.

The cake was a large chocolate on chocolate cake and Frankie licked her lips, she loved cake and it was one of the rarities she did get in the orphanage. She was handed and knife and didn't notice Alana pulling Mark up to her side and ushering the others away a bit.

Frankie sliced into the cake and pulled the knife out, she heard cheers and whoops and couldn't understand, Alana sidled up and took the knife examining it.

"Well you touched the bottom and it's dirty" Alana announced, Frankie looked at her like she was crazy

"So?" Frankie replied

"So! That means you have to kiss the nearest guy" Alana smirked and Frankie looked around, she had been set up by her own mother. Mark stood and looked at her, she was being pushed forwards towards him and she looked nervous.

"I ain't never done this" she whispered to him, he nodded and pulled her close to him, the feeling was everything he had thought it would be and he felt her going weak, he held her close and gently kissed her lips. His tongue traced her lips and she parted them willingly, enjoying the sensation of his mouth on hers, their tongues dueled until she nipped his lip her arms were securely locked around his neck and his around her waist. He pulled back and smiled at her widely. She blushed as the people around her started whooping in happiness.

"Wow" she muttered happily

--------

Frankie woke on a couch in the conference room a hard body behind her; she rolled over and stared at Mark. What the hell had happened she pushed him and he remained sleeping; she pushed him again and cussed him out to see if he'd wake and he didn't.

Getting creative she shifted so she was able to kiss him; she initiated the kiss and sucked on his bottom lip, nipping it occasionally. He started to return the kiss and she smirked, God how she hated him, yet she wanted him as well. She pulled back and sat up, wondering what to do next.

"Mornin'" Mark yawned

"Yep, it is" Frankie replied, she lay back down on the spacious couch and stared at the ceiling thinking.

"I have to go" she said suddenly. She had to figure out how to get over mark, the kisses had been great, but she had been thinking about it and she knew he wouldn't want her if he knew the full extent of her past and about her real family though. Sure she'd said some stuff in the heat of an argument but that was nothing compared to her actual life, what had happened to her at the orphanage, and how she'd dealt with it all alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks for the Reviews guys, hope you like this chapter!  
**

**CHAPTER ****7**

Mark watched her leave, confused. She had woken him up with a kiss and then bolted, he didn't understand and it was pissing him off majorly. He had been played before, of course he'd cared about his ex's but he cared about Frankie more and in a different way. She was special; he felt something with her he had never felt before. He wanted to know about her and he wanted to care for her.

Sliding off the couch he headed back to his room for a hot shower, a think and then he'd make his next move in regards to Frankie…after a hot meal.

--------

Frankie, slammed the door to her room and yelled in frustration, she was confused, dirty and hungry not a good combo. Shedding her outfit and boots she climbed into a steamy shower and clamed down. She dried off and changed into rolled up black jeans and a white wife beater; she slipped on her chucks and grabbed her key card.

The breakfast buffet was almost empty and she savored the quiet, she could think and not be disturbed. She grabbed a large plate of food and sat in a booth near the back.

She thought back to the times at the orphanage where she'd been beaten and yelled at.

_"Little whore!" Don slapped the 10 year old before him and locked the door, she held in her tears, tears meant worse than a beating._

_She picked herself up off the floor and onto the bed, where she let sleep over come her._

_13 year old Frankie sat on her bed staring out the attic window, the door opened like clock work and she sighed, another round of regular beatings. She looked up and saw the angry Don looking down on her, if she objected and yelled he'd beat her worse so she kept her mouth shut._

_"I'm not here to beat you, you're old enough now for some…fun" he pulled the rope from his bag and tied her thrashing body to the bed, the sick look on his face made her want to vomit, she knew what was coming and she screamed as much as she could._

_------_

_Don removed himself from the bed and untied the crying Frankie; "You're not what I'd thought you'd be" He slapped her once more and left the room. Frankie was humiliated and sore, he had raped her over and over again, slapping her if she screamed or fought. Screaming she shed her clothes and raced to the showers with a towel around her._

_She sat in the shower cubical scrubbing relentlessly at her skin until it bled, she cried until she felt no emotion and locked herself up again. She locked her emotions and herself away, when she locked her door she trashed her room throwing things around and cussing out everyone and thing in her life._

Frankie shook her head and wiped a tear that slid down her cheek, she hadn't thought about it in along time and being close to mark had brought back memories that scared her. He wouldn't want her she wasn't a virgin she wasn't pure or taken by an ex boyfriend she was dirty and he wouldn't want her.

Sighing she finished her food and left back to her room, she opened the door and found Mark sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she asked almost scared

"Sit" he ordered, she complied scared of what might happen

"We are going to talk" he stated with finality, she nodded and he began.

"Why'd you run off this morning?" he asked waiting for a good explanation

"Because" she replied shortly

"Dammit that's not a reason!" he snapped, Frankie glared and decided to give him the truth weather he liked it or not

"You want to know! I'm scared! I have never been loved or cherished, you and I kissed last night, this morning and I loved it!" she started, and held up her hand as he went to speak.

"I have never felt this way at all. The real reason is I have been through hell and back, the first time I had sex I was raped! I WAS 13! Don decided he wanted a good time and so he had his way, I couldn't fight I was tied up." she rambled

"I was my mothers mistake, and I have to live with that everyday, I am her remainder of what she did wrong, I was nameless until I was three and then she named me Frankie…After my father whom she murdered what kind of mother names her kid, a girl no less, after her murdered husband. It's a sick ass joke, that's all I am to her is a sick joke she played with for 5 years, I was shipped to the orphanage because no one wanted me, for 12 years I endured beatings and verbal lashings, I was whipped with a belt, I was at the point where I didn't want to live but continued in the hope that some one would take me away." She began to cry and wiped her face; she took a deep breath and continued

"Ric and Alana came and saved me, they gave me a new chance at life, and then you came along. Sure we fought and I acted like I hated you, I would call you out and away from Maria and shit because I didn't want them going through what I had been through. I have started over. With you I feel safe and it scares the hell out of me, I haven't felt like this…ever" she hesitated and looked at mark.

--------

His face bore an angry expression, hate flashed in his eyes and he clenched his fists, this girl had been through so much and he had given her hell, probably made it worse for her. He felt anger towards himself and Don; he hated Don and wanted to beat the living hell out of him. He knew it wouldn't erase what had happened to her but it would make him feel better, he felt sadness, she had tried to move his angry blows to her and help others.

He stood and left the room to calm down, she had bore her soul to him and he was so angry that he couldn't contain it he needed to vent.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- hey guys thanks for the reviews, Just a warning, this contains mature Content. Thanks to talersgurl35 for her help!!!!!!  
**

**CHAPTER ****8**

Frankie sat in her room and cried, he had basically rejected her, she thought she'd be able to handle it and be used to rejection but this one was a massive blow to her, she had bore her soul to him and basically told him she was infatuated with him but her past had scared him away and she hated herself. She didn't want to go through the pain that followed the rejection, the feeling of loss, the feeling or hate and pain.

The loneliness.

She threw things around the room, screamed and yelled, cussed him out and punched the wall until her hands bled, she had decided to give it a chance to put her heart on the line for the first time and it had backfired. She collapsed on the floor and hugged a pillow to her body.

She climbed in the shower and began to scrub, thinking maybe if she wasn't dirty she would be wanted by someone, she scrubbed and hissed as the water hit her raw hands. She climbed out and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel and sat on her bed her hair dripping wet. In two days she was going to travel to the next city and she would be ok by then…she hoped.

--------

Days went by with out a peep from Mark; he had left to the next city early by request of Vince McMahon. Frankie had shut herself up again and decided to never let her heart get trodden on again; she vowed that she would never love again…If and when she got over Mark.

Mark had asked Glenn to keep an eye on Frankie while he was gone, but had failed to mention that he wanted Frankie to know that he would talk to her when she got to the next city. She left the plane and went with her dad to the hotel in his rental; she booked a room and spent all her time in there on her laptop unless she had to go to the arena.

"Open up" Ric's voice came through the door and she got up lazily off the bed and opened the door, Ric walked in and she shut the door again.

"Mark has been asking about you" Ric stated calmly

"So" Frankie replied stoically

"He misses you, wants to know where you are" he replied, Frankie snorted

"He doesn't care" she muttered, Ric sat her in a chair and stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, he's outside the door and I'm sending him in, like it or not, you two need to sort yourselves out, he's been snapping at everyone and you've been locked away. Fix it" He ordered walking to the door and letting mark in.

Mark walked in and stared at her, his first reaction was to go over and kiss the life out of her, he had missed her and wanted to be with her every moment, he had realized that he had walked out on her with out so much as a word after she spilt her heart to him and it made him angrier, he blew off some of his rage at the gym and the rest was dealt out to the others backstage. He also wanted to take her across his knee for being so stupid as to think he would actually leave her like that because of what she'd told him.

"I don't want to talk to you" Frankie snapped

"Then listen" he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands,

"I never meant to leave you in the lurch like that; I got so mad about it all I needed to blow off steam. Trust me ask the others they have copped a lot of shit since that day. I ain't good at apologies, I'm hard headed as my dad used to say." he paused Frankie remained silent and still, Mark sighed

"Look baby, I miss you, I want to be there for ya, Darlin I been goin out of my mind trying to think of a way to tell you all this" he continued, she stopped him and stood from her chair.

"I spilled my life story to you, I trusted enough to let you know things my parents don't even know. I wasn't asking for pity or sympathy I just wanted to know where I was going to stand, with you or without you. I could have handled a 'hell no you filthy bitch I don't want you' or a 'Me want you? hell no' but to not even be dignified with a response hurt, I spent hours crying. Hell I even spent time in the shower scrubbing my self, trying to make myself cleaner. I busted up my knuckles over you!" She yelled in frustration.

Mark stood and towered over her, his face expressionless. She stared at him defiantly and stood her ground. He looked at her flashing blue eyes and long brown hair and had several thoughts, firstly to shake some sense into her, secondly to put her across his knee and spank that attitude right out of her, but he went with the third, Mark grabbed her and his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Frankie could taste the temper on his lips, fiery and hot, first on her lips then on the tip of his tongue when it thrust into her mouth.Fever and heat, the air was alive with both their arousal, the fight still in their minds but on the back burner for now.Mark pinned her again the wall and she didn't resist. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. His callused fingers skimmed beneath her top skimming her ribs and the edge of her breast, he unsnapped the bra and her soft creamy breasts fell free in his hands.Mark jerked the shirt over her head and threw it uncaring where it fell. Frankie as impatient as he, struggled to get his shirt over his head and whenshe had it off, her hands skimmed down his well muscled chest. Then her hands crossed to his back her nails raking down his back, causing hisalready rock hard arousal to twitch and grow harder. Mark growled low in his throat. Mark unsnapped her pants and in two second flat had her pants and panties on the floor, his big hand cupped her sex, one finger swiftly sinking between her thighs.

Frankie groaned and her nails sank into his shoulders. His mouth covered hers again as his tongue pushed hard in her mouth for a almost punishing kiss. Frankie was so turned on, she rocked against his hand trying to find her climax.But Mark wasn't having any of that and removed his hand and finger from her causing her to whimper in protest. Mark stripped his jeans off and then his boxers and lifted her up in his arms and pressed her against the wall. One big hand cushioned her back and the other cradled her bottom, he tiltedher up a bit and shoved his erection in her to the hilt, Frankie threw back her head and moaned as he filled her, like she had never been filled before."Like that do ya?" He whispered in her ear as his long tongue snaked out to flick the sensitive skin right behind her ear.

Frankie's arms wrapped around him and her lips found his gain, and her tongue pushed its way in his mouth finding his and teasing it.Mark moved in Frankie, hard and fast, like his anger, thrusting wildly into her wet heat, her body rocked against his trying to finds its own pleasure.Mark rode her into a all consuming madness, Frankie screamed and Mark covered her mouth with his again to swallow the loud scream, her was so intense it rocked through his body setting off his own climax as he thrust wildly in to her willing wet heat.

Mark jolted so wildly that she felt it all the way down to her toes. His mouth was still over hers their tongues had dueled through the over poweringclimaxes. Mark lifted his head and finally set her to her feet, their breathing trying to return to normal. Frankie couldn't help but look at him, even after the powerful , his shaft was impressively large. She finally looked up at him meeting his gaze and he did not look happy.

Frankie looked at his angry face; maybe she was like Don had said perhaps it didn't satisfy him, she hoped that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She hoped she lived up to his expectations. She frowned and looked at the floor

"What ya frownin' for?" Mark asked lifting her chin

"Why you so angry?" she retorted

"Was it that bad that it made you angrier?" she asked shyly, "You don't want me do ya" She continued, her temper was on simmer if he had used her for sex she was going to blow her top and he wouldn't survive it.

"Baby girl, you can hold your own against me when we yell, you don't care that I'm a temperamental old git, why wouldn't I want ya?" he replied smiling

"Because I'm insane and piss you off all the time" she replied sadly, he kissed her lips gently

"Your perfect just the way you are" Frankie smiled and relaxed into his chest


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- thanks for the reviews!****here is number 9, I have more in the works atm but things have been ki****n****d of taking over, I hope you like it! **

Don sat in his office, ever since Frankie had been adopted he was bored, he could have his fun or his way with her, he could no longer hear the screams he longed to hear and the pain he used to see in her eyes as he pleasured himself. He had researched the people who adopted her and found out about what the man did; Ric Flair and his family were going to pay for taking his toy away from him.

He picked up his phone and reserved at ticket to Florida where RAW was being held, he called a hotel and booked a room for 2 nights, when he saw Frankie next he was going to give her a beating she would never get, he was going to have his way with her as much as he wanted and if anyone tried to stop him he would kill them.

--------

Frankie stretched like a cat and sighed with happiness she had found someone who loved her for her and not for what they wanted her to be. She had a family and the love of a giant, her life had gone from shit to perfect in a few months, all thanks to Alana and Ric.

"Baby what ya doin' it's 9 am go back to sleep" Mark mumbled sleepily, Frankie kissed his nose and left for a shower, she hummed as she washed the nights events from her body and replayed them in her mind

She pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, kissed mark and left the room to have some breakfast; she entered the hotel restaurant and grabbed a table near the back. She ordered a massive breakfast and watched the people around her interact.

"Mind if I join you?" She looked up and smiled at her mom, the waitress took Alana's order and left the to themselves

"Hey honey, how are ya?" Alana asked smiling at her daughter, she noticed the new found glow about her and smiled, something had happened to make her like this and she knew what. Of course the age gap wasn't her concern but she needed to talk to Frankie about other things.

"I'm great mom things are great" Frankie grinned as their food arrived moments later.

"Honey, did you use protection…I know you might not want to talk about this but I want you to be prepared and careful next time ok." Alana warned smiling slightly

Frankie blushed and nodded, "I promise next time we will, but this is kind of disturbing breakfast talk" Frankie grinned

"Ok, so tell me, where do you go from here?" Alana asked eating her food

"We take it one day at a time Alana, she's mine and no one else's, I ain't letting her go" Marks voice answered from behind Frankie, he joined them and ordered a mass amount of food. They sat around talking until they had to pack for their flight to Florida.

They landed in Florida; the flight had consisted of sleeping mostly, recovering and readying herself for a long day at the arena, Mark was scheduled in a match against Kane and she was going to watch it from his dressing room.

--------

The match started and Frankie sat watching the monitor, she loved watching mark's matches and this was another one that wasn't going to disappoint. She was so into the match she failed to realize that the door to the room had been opened and her worst nightmare was standing behind her.

"Hello princess" Frankie jumped and grew wide eyed as she stared at the man before her

"Do- Don? How did you get in here!" she shrieked

"A few lie's here and there…" he replied smirking evilly

"NO, leave me alone!" she snapped as he grabbed her arm…she wriggled and screamed until a hard slap contacted with her face, she shut up and struggled as he dragged her from the room.

"Come willingly and I won't hurt you…as much" he snarled

He pulled her along the halls and past superstars, people would stop them and Don would explain that he was a friend of hers from the orphanage, they let them go and Don dragged her from the building and threw her violently into a truck.

--------

Mark celebrated in the ring and move backstage to celebrate with Frankie and his friends. He looked around the room confused and left to find someone who would know where Frankie was.

"Oi, Dave you seen Frankie?" Dave nodded his head

"She left with a mate from the orphanage" Dave explained

Mark cussed and pulled out his cell, he had to let Ric know that Don had come after and succeeded in taking Frankie

"Ric, meet me in my dressing room as soon as possible!" Mark demanded, he raced back with Dave following and waited until Ric ran in with a worried face.

"What what's happened?" Ric asked quickly

"I think Don has Frankie, did she have friends at the orphanage?" Mark asked sitting a worried Ric down on the couch

"No, she was always locked up and Don was the one who let the visitors in…Shit" Ric replied

Mark pulled out his cell and gathered evolution and Maria up in the dressing room, he was going to find them and kill Don. No body messed with him and his mate or Frankie.

Everyone arrived and they discussed where they might be and what he would do, Mark knew he needed to say something to them about why Don took her. But how do you tell her dad and her friends that she had been through all of that and that she might go through it again?

"Guys, shut up and listen. I know why Don has taken her…she told me some things that happened at the orphanage, they ain't nice things either" he paused and watched as they all looked at him with expectant faces. Just thinking about what had been done to her was pissing him off how did he tell them it all with out losing it?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, here is no 10! Please review

* * *

"Explain" Dave said speaking for the rest of the people surrounding him, Mark took a deep breath and sighed

"He was less than friendly to her, she was locked up all the time, he would beat her and when she was 13 her decided to…" Mark stopped he couldn't say it, it was killing him saying those few words to them.

"Are you saying she was r-r-raped?" Maria chocked out through tears, Dave pulled her to him as she cried and looked at mark for the answer.

"yes" mark whispered sadly, he wanted to cry and throw shit everywhere but kept a brave front for the sake of those around him and for Frankie, if he was on the loose and out of control she wouldn't be saved at all.

--------

Frankie woke on a large bed, her hands and feet bound. She didn't remember anything after being thrown into the car, she was sore and confused. She looked around and found dark walls with no windows, anything else was covered in darkness. She struggled to sit up, gasping as pain shot through her side, her bindings had rubbed her skin raw and she could feel a wet substance on her skin…blood.

"Hello?" she yelled

"Hello princess, how you feeling?" she shivered at the cold harsh voice.

"Don?" she asked in fear…sure he had taken her, she knew that but who else would be there, she didn't know.

"You know, I considered taking you while you were sleeping, but what fun would it be if I couldn't hear your screams?" he asked smiling sadistically

"Please don't do this!" she screamed, all memories of his previous actions came rushing back, she was reliving her nightmares in her mind and in reality.

"Oh, this wont be like the other times baby, this will be worse. I lost my play toy when you left, I have been waiting for you to be comfortable in your new life…I want to be the one to destroy it all!" Don Smirked. "Now when I have had some fun, ill call up that Neanderthal father of yours and tell him to come and get you…IF he can give me half a million dollars" Don snarled

"Please don't do this" she begged again squirming in her bounds.

"Not a chance" Don climbed on her, kissing her neck and forcing her bound hands above her head, he was going to have some fun.

--------

Mark paced trying to calm down himself and think about how he could help Frankie, it had been 8 hours since she had been taken and there were no leads, the guards hadn't payed any attention to anything because Don had claimed he and Frankie were friends. Mark had thrown things and cussed the guards out before heading back to his hotel room where all of Evolution and Maria were.

Ric hadn't told Alana yet, he didn't want to worry her and enough people were handling this without her going hysterical and flying out here to worry.

"We have to do something!" Mark snapped, he wanted his girl back in his arms and safe.

"Mark…" Ric was cut off by his cell ringing; he rushed over and answered it

"Frankie!" he asked full of hope

"Not quite, although she is here…safe and sound, actually not so much safe and sound but here" Don cackled

"You son of a bitch, Give her back!" Ric demanded

"Bring yourself and half a million dollars to the parking lot of the arena at midnight tomorrow night, then you can have the whore back!" Don snapped, Ric shut the phone as the dial tone returned and collapsed on the bed. He explained the terms to the rest of the guys and they put together a plan to snatch Don when he turned up.

Ric went to the bank and sorted out the details to get the money out, he put it all in a duffle bag and stashed it in his dressing room, in 10 hours he would have his baby back and hopefully his baby girl.

Maria went to the medical room and collected a med kit as per Dave's orders, he had been her comfort last night and he had been a treasure when she had been upset before…as soon as Frankie was back and safe she was going to talk to him…she couldn't let him slip away.

Mark's match was out of whack, he wasn't focused or ready, his ass was getting handed to him on a silver platter and he didn't care. He let his opponent pin him and raced to the back, Vince stopped him to see what was up and he snapped.

"listen Vince, my girlfriend is out there with some wacko. God knows what he's doing to her! I ain't in the right frame of mind for this and I don't think you wanna question anyone from evolution about the same thing! You may not survive ok" Mark stormed off to his dressing room, showered and changed. He waited until the show ended and met the others outside the entrance to the arena, it was only one hour until they had to do the switch and Ric sent everyone to their positions.

--------

Frankie lay motionless, her body ached to much to even think of moving. Don hadn't just raped her but beaten her over and over, before once again raping her. She was broken, mentally and physically. Each passing moment she wished death upon herself, she wished for Mark in the first few hours but as the hours continued, her hope went with it and she shut off all hopeful thoughts.

"Well bitch its road trip time…I'm gonna get my money and your dad is gonna get a shock…see he thinks your going with him but your not! If you think your going to get away your wrong" he smirked when she whimpered and slapped her once more for good measured.

Don grabbed her hair and pulled her out to the waiting car, she shoved her in the backseat and drove over to the arena, 10 minuets would see him a rich man and a very angry father would be watching him leave with his only daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- thanks for the reviews! I hate don too lol! here is another one i think you'll like and appreciate.

* * *

Ric stood with a large duffle bag beside him as a car pulled up. Ric clenched his fists as Don stepped out, the urge to smack the man down had been pushed aside until he knew Frankie was safe and back with him. 

"Hand over the money!" Don demanded

"Show me Frankie!" Ric retorted angrily

Don turned and yanked a broken Frankie out of the car, he dropped her on the ground and smirked.

Ric had the urge to beat the man…that would come in time though. First he had to get Frankie to safety.

"Bring her over and we'll swap" Ric said edging forwards

"Fine" Don grabbed one of Frankie's arms and dragged her along the ground towards Ric.

Mark watched his anger boiling beneath the surface; it was taking all his power to hold himself back. He needed to get the video footage first, and then he could get down to business. He watched as Ric handed over the bag and Don dropped it beside Frankie. As Ric bent to pick Frankie up Don's knee collided with his face, Mark had seen enough he motioned to the others to go and he shut off the camera and followed.

"Dave. Take Frankie to Maria!" Mark ordered as he grabbed hold of a struggling Don.

Mark thrust his fist straight into Don's gut repeatedly; he stepped back and let Hunter throw in a couple of his own blows. Randy handed Don to Mark and punched mercilessly at his head. Not long after Dave appeared and provided kicks to the squirming body of Don on the ground. Don hadn't fought back, he knew he didn't have a chance and just let them have a go at him.

--------

Frankie opened her heavy eyes and looked at Maria; she smiled a little and closed her eyes again. She was back where she belonged with her friends but somehow she didn't feel like she fitted in, she had screamed and yelled when Dave had gone near her and Maria had to shoo Dave away to get her to calm down. Maria had called the police and an ambulance minuet's after they got Frankie and now she was tending to what she could, the scrapes were the main thing.

Tears slid down the face of Frankie as Maria fixed her cuts, she was in so much pain and didn't know if she could take much more…was it her destiny to be broken and un-happy? She wanted to give into the darkness so badly.

"Miss, step aside" A voice said, Maria let the paramedics go to Frankie and looked over at where Don was being loaded into a police car.

"Miss she wont let us near her" one of the paramedics said as Frankie yelled at them

"Uh…let me be with her" Maria moved to Frankie's side and soothed her as the paramedics worked. They lifted her onto a gurney and Mark appeared. Frankie saw him and shut her eyes she couldn't look at him or be near any man…maybe one day but not now.

"Maria, she ok?" Mark asked noticing how shut off Frankie was from him and the others

"She wont let any guys near her…sorry" Maria climbed into the Ambulance and sat by Frankie as they shut the doors.

--------

The Hospital waiting room was filled with Randy, Ric, Hunter, Dave and Maria. Mark hadn't shown up and they were getting worried. The doctors had said she had suffered a bad beating and multiple rape situations, they had said some from recent and some were old. They explained that she would need counseling and would remain in hospital for a few days for observation.

Everyone was relieved that Frankie would be ok, but most of their worry now turned to where mark was.

"I'm going to go and see Frankie, see if I can get her to see you guys" Maria hugged Dave and walked with the doctor back to Frankie's room.

Tubes spilled from Frankie like fountains, her face was bruised and her legs patched up, she looked like hell and Maria felt a pang of pain…Mark was out somewhere doing god knows what and Frankie was lying here in pain.

"Hey Frankie" Maria whispered sitting next to the bed.

"Hey" Frankie replied dully

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked grabbing Frankie's hand

"Sore, degraded, dirty…pissed off…scared" Frankie replied sadly. She was pissed off that Don had been able to get to her and do what he did and scared that she would never be able to look at mark and be with mark with out thinking about what Don had done.

"Frankie it wasn't your fault…we love you and will always be there for you" Maria soothed.

"I can't even look at mark or they guys without freaking…I'm a freak!" Frankie replied

"You are not a freak! What happened was not your fault! You're a normal woman and with time you'll return to being yourself" Maria replied with finality

"I don't think mark will want to stay with me…" Frankie trailed off

"Yes he will, he was with you when he knew your past and his first concern was finding you…I think he's a bit hurt that you couldn't look at him I think he believes he's failed you" Maria said tightening her grip on Frankie's hand.

"Do you want to see your dad?" Frankie nodded perhaps trying to face her dad would help with her dealing with the rest of the guys.

--------

Mark sat in his truck outside the hospital, he felt like an ass. Yeah sure the police had the tape and said Don would be going away fro a LONG time and was sure to get an ass whipping when the inmate found out what he was in for, he should be happy right? Nope...Frankie had been put through so much and he was only concerned with beating the shit out of Don, he hadn't seen her since she had closed her eyes when she saw him and when the Ambulance left.He had deserted her in her time of need and felt horrible.

He wanted so bad to see her but with everything couldn't bring him self to look at the hurt and hate that he would see in her eyes. Perhaps one day soon he would see her but today and possibly the next he was going to let her rest.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N it may be a little while before another chapter comes, i've done the ligaments in my right shoulder, i will try for more...hope you like this chapter please review!

* * *

It had been 4 days, Frankie had gotten used to having her Dad around her, the only man she would allow…for now. She sat on the couch of her parents home watching a movie, life had become boring and she longed to lay eyes on Mark…Talking to him was not an option yet, but seeing him would make her slightly less edgy. She was confused. Every member of evolution had waited with Maria in the hospital but him…Ric had given her a cock and bull story about talking to police.

"Mom…do you think Mark hates me?" Frankie asked sadly

"Honey he doesn't hate you." Alana comforted

"He ain't tried to contact me at all or nothin'…why?" Alana sighed she was going to rip Marks head off, she hugged Frankie and told her to stay positive that mark would come around and see her when he felt comfortable.

--------

Mark sat in his hotel room; he missed Frankie and wanted to see her but with her state of mind being one against men he didn't want to risk it. He had set his mind to work and tried to keep Frankie from invading his thoughts but it was like cutting out a part of him, not possible.

He picked up his ringing cell phone and answered it with a sigh.

"Hello?" his voice was dull and sad

"Mark you overgrown idiot!" Alana's voice boomed through the speaker

"What" he snapped at the name

"Did you know Frankie is sitting here on the couch thinking that YOU! Hate her!" Alana asked pissed off.

"What?" he asked shocked

"Is that all you have to say?" Alana asked snippily

"I didn't know my baby was missin' me or anything I thought she hated me" Mark replied with surprising calmness

"She may not speak, but seeing you would build up her self esteem and possibly make her more willing to talk to the male species, overgrown apes included" Alana replied with hope in her voice.

"I'll try, I don't know if I could take her ignoring me or turning away from me again" Mark said sadly

"See how it goes but I think it will do you both some good if you see each other" Alana responded soothingly

He hung up and sighed. Seeing Frankie would be great sure…but his mind was on how she would react to seeing him, from what Alana said Frankie sounded like she wanted to see him but not talk. How was he supposed to not talk to his baby?

--------

Two days later found Mark at the front door of the Flair's home…Nervous and apprehensive.

"Mark!" Alana's voice sounded cheerful and hopeful

"Hey Alana. Frankie in" Mark replied smiling a little at her excitement

"Yeah, she's doing a lot better. I think having been through it before has helped it's just the fear of men that's holding her back" Alan answered with a little sigh

"Can I see her?" Alana nodded and led him to Frankie's sleeping form on the couch

In her time at home Frankie had not cried once, she had in the hospital a little but nothing severe, she spent most of her time asleep or talking to her mom and dad. Get well wishes had been sent by all the guys of evolution and Maria and she had sent thank yous back. The one thing she longed for though was Mark…he had plagued her dreams and they had become worse than nightmares, reliving the night of terror was bad, but thinking constantly and dreaming constantly about the one thing she couldn't have was torture.

Mark walked up and sat on the floor admiring his baby girl, her hair was messed and she was frowning a little.

"Darlin'" Mark whispered shaking her shoulder a little

"Piss off" a small voice answered

"Little girl wake up and look at me" Mark replied with mock anger

Frankie stirred and stared at Mark, she thought she was dreaming, if she was it was a cruel dream. She reached out and touched his face gently and Mark melted.

"Hey baby" he smiled

"Mark?" Frankie asked in disbelief

"Yeah, sorry I been a butt head" he placed his hand on her cheek and Frankie snuggled into it and pulled back shocked.

--------

Frankie was confused, she couldn't stand to be near men yet here she was letting it all go and snuggling into Mark's affectionate motions.

"I thought ya hated me" Mark continued

"I-I don't hate you" she whispered

She looked at him with love in her eyes, perhaps she could start again with Mark

"I missed ya Darlin. I been going outta my mind" He smiled kissing her forehead gently. She pulled back and looked scared.

"I can't do this" she stood and bolted from the room

Frankie couldn't help but cry, why did she have to have all this happen to her, why couldn't she have had a normal life, without the problems. She collapsed on her bed and cried, all the pian and heart ache pouring out. She could handle talking but kisses an hugs were far from her agenda. Don had not been rough in his touch but only the motions of rape. He had been gentle when he stroked her face and treated her like Mark had…as if he cared before stripping it all away and brutally raping her over and over.

Her mind floated back to the night of the rape and she grew angry, she trashed her room and for the first time lost all control throwing things screaming and yelling. For the first time since she had got home she released her anger and hurt knowing that it would all bottle up again when she slept tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- here is 13, its short due to an injury, but I typed it one handed for ya'll **** hope you enjoy and review! thanks**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Mark stalked around the living room, he was angry and upset… he knew don had done a number on her but for her to be scared of any sort of affection from him was way beyond what he thought.

He sighed and sat on the couch, how was he supposed to help her? She had become so important to him and he was at a loss as to what to do.

"Give her time, she not cried at all since it happened. She's confused and upset." Alana said softly

"He did a real number on her, I wish I could help her" he wanted things back to normal and not painful.

Mark made a snap decision and stood from his seat, he strode up to Frankie's room opened the door. He would give her an ultimatum share her burden with him or lose him all together.

Walking up to her he looked directly in her eyes and his heart broke, her eyes were red and clouded with fear.

"Frankie, I got one thing to say…" Mark stated sitting her on the bed

"You can work through this with my help and support…or face this on your own. If you choose the latter the darlin' I can't guarantee I'll be there when you get better" he thought that would solve things.

Frankie stared at him in shock and disbelief, she knew he meant well but this ultimatum was scary and hurtful.

"then I guess you better move on…I cant do this I'm not ready to get back into friendship or anything with men" she snapped pointing at the door.

She hated saying the words but they flowed out of her mouth like she had no control, tears welled in her eyes and she watched him stand anger in his eyes.

He stalked out and hurt and shocked. He hadn't expected her answer and now that he had it, he wished he hadn't given her that choice. One thing he did know was that he would wait until she was ready.

---------

Frankie couldn't believe what had just happened.

She had let Mark walk away, free of any links to her. She slipped down the wall and buried her head in her hands wishing she could return to normal. She thought she could handle it but it was too much, her love for mark was solid but his touch made her feel unworthy…she felt more dirty and like she was undeserving of his loving actions…if he loved her.

A week passed and Frankie remained in her room unless it was for a meal or shower. She'd ring marks number and hang up each time…she longed to talk to him but didn't want to interrupt what ever new thing he had going on. So she had calmed down and thought about her situation long and hard…her mom had shed some light on the positives of having a couple of male friends around her and thus leading to her current D&M with Dave.

Dave, although he left a little while after, had been there with her when Don was getting beaten. He had tried to help and perhaps was able to help her become more accustomed to having a male around, although she loved mark, she wouldn't ruin his new start.

"Dave, you're a massive help" Frankie smiled a true smile for the first time since the attack and Dave returned it.

"Anything for you Hun" Dave replied, he had spent the last week at Frankie's helping her realize that all men were not like Don" and it had worked Frankie was now more comfortable with the guys from Evolution and their friends.

"I'm getting there, John has been a huge help too, coming over and visiting, listening to me babble and cry" Frankie smiled at the thought of how good they had all been, maybe she would get back to 100 one day.

"He's been talking to me about you and how close you've become" Dave stated with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah I love him as a best friend but my heart lies with Mark, regardless of what Mark feels" Frankie replied sighing.

"Things will work out"

---------

Mark was going crazy, Diva's had found out about him being semi available and had started throwing them. Maria had fended most of them off but some suffered his wrath and not gone near him since. The object of his mood had continuously rung and hung up, then stopped all together, any indication of her feelings lost after that. He had seen her talking to Cena and he got jealous, he had to find out what their relationship was and go from there…all he had to do was get Cena alone and work his intimidating angle…soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- ok I know its short but I figured I would update in a couple of shorter chapters for a little while, while I'm recouping. Hope you like it…please review.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Cena walked through the corridors of the arena. He was happy, Frankie was back on track he had her friendship and could confide in her.

He knew Mark would shit bricks over it but he figured mark needed his head read and needed to learn its not all about him and his needs. What he didn't expect was Mark to pin him to the wall and scowl at him, mark was usually more level headed…right?

"What game you playin'?" mark snapped

Cena rolled his eyes

"No game I'm lookin out for a friend…She's back on track an pinning over your ass…dunno why…you deserted her because you wanted it fixed like that?" Cena snapped his fingers and Mark released his grip.

"Why the hell you been on her like the divas have been on me?" mark asked shooting him a death glare

"She needed friends so we've all pitched in…what did you do? Told her you or her problems and you probably wouldn't be there when she got better, I think you need the ass kicking we all want to give you." Cena replied with a fiery glare.

"She told me she didn't want me there to support" Mark defended

Cena rolled his eyes "You gave her no choice, she got a temper and is smart…if you were in her position, raped and beaten and were afraid of men would you wanna be round men? Would you say help me to your ultimatum? Hell no so don't blame her" Cena's temper was flaring, Mark was out of his mind

"I don't know what to do" mark sighed and lent against the wall

"Go see her, I don't know her reaction…but you bring this shit to me again and ill make sure you don't see her at all" Cena threatened

---------

Frankie hugged Dave and followed him to the door, as she said good bye and thanked him she diverted her attention to the truck pulling up in the drive way. She knew who it was and clung to Dave, she wasn't sure if she could handle seeing him…she wanted to hug him and say it was all fine, that he always had her heart…but she was scared of him bailing on her or making her choose between her friends. John had rung and told her about what had happened and she flipped.

"Want me to stay?" Dave asked

Frankie nodded and Stared as marks large form moved towards them with determination.

"Dave" Mark stated calmly

"Mark" Dave was annoyed with him but was keeping his cool for Frankie.

"What do you want?" Frankie surprised them and herself and them with her remark

"To talk" Mark eyed Dave

"Fine…wait what's the catch or is there any specific demands?" she asked walking inside, Dave waited in the kitchen as Mark and Frankie moved into the living room.

---------

"Speak" Frankie said taking a seat on the floor and hugging a cushion

"You still got the smart mouth…thank god" Mark smiled a little…he was finally near the woman he loved and he loved it…he wouldn't say it out loud just yet but one day he'd tell her how he felt.

"I wouldn't change that…" she sighed "you hurt me mark, I told you all about my past…how hard its been…when I needed you the most you made me choose between you and getting better…I couldn't stay the way I was." She held up her hand to stop his attempt at talking

"I spent a long time getting used to all my friends again…I wanted to get used to you again, but you shoved our relationship back at me…I love you but I don't know what to do" She finished tears welling in her eyes.

"I know what you can do" a voice said from across the room

Frankie and Mark looked up at the person and stared


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Here is another chapter, thanks for reviewing!!! its a bit short but its the answer to the cliffy. please review!**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Mark had never thought that this person would know anything about their predicament, sure they were close to them but no one had mentioned anything to them.

He stepped further into the living room and sat down on a lounge chair with a smirk.

"I noticed Mark's mood, and asked around…Maria told me the situation and I figured I'd throw in my advice" Frankie Stared at the man…who the hell was he? She'd never met him before nor had she been told about him. Her questions were answered when Glenn walked into the room.

"Glenn!!!" Frankie jumped up and hugged him tightly

"Hey honey, Maria spilled everything to me and I figured a person who'd been in this situation before would help. Mark, him and me were friends before he left the business" Glenn explained.

"I don't know Glenn, he can sort Mark's ass out but I don't know what to do. He hurt me" Frankie replied sadly

"Do you love him?" Glenn sat her on stool in the kitchen and grabbed himself

"Yes…but I need trust and friendship too…something he has but is reluctant to prove…I thought he'd help me and I could trust him to be near me but he made me choose!" Frankie was stressed and upset, her temper was simmering beneath the surface.

"He has a hard time expressing things, he may not have said it but he's in love with you give him a chance. I bet you have no idea what he's been like since you two parted" Glenn said defending Mark

"If I know him as well as I think I do then I have an idea…I just find it hard to trust and it was painful for him to throw things in my face by making me decide like that" her eyes were filling with tears as she spoke.

---------

"What's your big ass done now?"

Mark rolled his eyes "Why do you say it was me?"

"I was told vague details, and from them I picked it, what happened?"

Mark explained everything that had happened from the moment he and Frankie met to the recent events that brought them to their current predicament, He left out the details of the beatings etc. but made sure to tell the basic outline of it all.

"She had all that happen, you made her choose and yet she still loves you?"

Mark nodded "Yeah, dunno why"

"If it was me I woulda left your ass on the doorstep"

"She's perfect for me and I screwed it up. I love the girl" Mark confessed

"Tell her not me…"

Mark stood and walked into the kitchen where he noticed Glenn hugging Frankie. He walked slowly and stopped a little way from them.

"Darlin' can we talk" Frankie pulled back from Glenn and stared at him for a moment taking in his features and reinforcing in her mind part of the reason she loved him.

"Yeah" she stood and followed him to the living room again, it was now empty and free for him to express the hardest thing in the world.

"I'm sorry Darlin' I messed up, this is all strange to me. I never felt like this, you make me angry and happy at the same…I wouldn't change one thing about you" Mark held her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"I ain't never thought of anyone like this before…you make my head spin…I guess that's what love's like huh" he smiled again and watched her face light up

"You love me?" she asked in wonder

"Yeah little Darlin I do, don't ever forget it" He kissed her forehead, surprised she didn't flinch at the contact and emotions he kissed her forehead again.

"We need to take this slowly…I need to readjust to having an overgrown caveman on my ass 24/7 with demands…"Frankie stated in a serious tone

"Yeah well, I gotta readjust to having a smart mouth little devil hanging round" Mark retorted smiling

"But seriously…I need time we can't rush back into this I want to rebuild that trust aspect" Frankie said looking him straight in his eyes, Mark nodded and hugged her gently

"Who is the guy you were talking to?" Frankie asked happy that things were straightening out

"That was Kev…AKA Big Sexy…a mate of mine. He put things into perspective for me. And I'm glad your not him." Mark pulled her from the couch and they walked towards the kitchen again.

"He said he woulda left my ass on the doorstep" Frankie grinned and rolled her eyes

"Nah I wouldn't have done that" mark smiled

Frankie smirked

"I wouldn't have let you stay on my step, it's a precious space! You would have got an ass kicking and then I woulda left your ass on the dirt" Frankie said cheekily as they entered the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- this is probably unexpected but this is the last chapter… thank you for following this story and I'll be back with another soon! Kudos to all who reviewed!!! Please review this chapter!!! Much love ****XTahliaX MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Kev and Glenn burst out laughing at the look on Marks face…Frankie noticed it too and bolted behind Glenn's huge frame.

"Help me!" she squealed as Mark darted towards her hiding form.

"Nah little girl, your on your own" Glenn said pulling her from behind him and pushing her towards Mark.

"Kev!" she squealed as Mark threw her over his shoulder

"Sorry can't hear you" he chuckled and followed Mark to the pool

"Don't you dare cave man!" Mark smirked

"Why not?"

"I have my cell and wallet in my pocket" she lied

"I guess I wont then" he placed her on the ground and kissed her cheek. Frankie took the opportunity to push Mark into the pool. His face was pRiceless, his hair disheveled and soaked. Frankie knew she was going to be repaid but for now she was content with watching him leave the pool.

---------

Mark followed a quiet Frankie to her room, Kev and Glenn had departed minuets before and now they were alone.

"I have some clothes you can wear…you left them at the arena and well I took them so you'd have them next time." Frankie explained handing them to him and leaving him to change. Before she left, Mark grabbed her and hugged her tightly saoking her almost as bad as himd, she mock glared at him and waited until he was in the bathroom before changing.

Frankie walked into the kitchen to find her mom and dad sitting at the table and smiled.

"Hey honey!" Ric hugged her and smiled widely

"Why are you so happy?" Frankie asked intrigued.

"You and Mark finally sorted it all out" Ric answered grinning

"How'd you…" Frankie inquired

"Your smiling and Kev and Glenn have big mouths" Alana chuckled

Frankie rolled her eyes, big men with big mouths…no surprise there, the gossip kings of the WWE past and present.

---------

Two months passed, Frankie and Mark were back on the road and going strong. They had long talks and sorted a lot out, made a pact at Frankie's request

_Never give up, talk things out and ALWAYS give the benefit of the doubt..._ she had wanted things to start a fresh with something they could look at and use to help them through their problems if more ever arose.

"Girl we got to get you some female friends" Maria had chirped as they walked down the hall arm in arm, Mark had ordered her to take a girls day, because not being with females would hinder her choices in the WWE. He asked Maria to take her and introduce her to the WWE divas that were friends of hers and now that's exactly what they had done.

She had three female friends Trish, Lita and Maria. Each week they had a girly night to catch up.

"It's been getting there, we are going strong now…I guess I had to re adjust and now I have its great." Frankie explained as they sipped on their drinks.

"Yeah, but you love him right?" Trish asked

"Yeah and he said he loves me in a backwards way…I just kinda want a bit of proof ya know, sure we kiss and all that but…I guess im an insecure bitch ay" Frankie smiled a little

"No your not…he'll show you in his own way" Maria smiled as if she knew something they didn't

---------

Frankie spent the day with her dad catching up and goofing around, they had pulled pranks on Dave and Randy and were waiting for the results on Hunters little surprise. As if on cue Hunter walked in drenched in green paint, Frankie burst out laughing as he stalked around the room cussing the person who did it.

"Well its late, I gotta go see Mark" she stood and walked to the door "By the way Hunter I think green is your color…I did good" she smirked and ran out the door.

She made it to Marks locker and spied a note on the couch with a set of keys.

_Frankie,_

_I had an emergency. I left __ya__ the truck._

_See __ya__ in the morning._

_Mark_

Frankie sighed. Maybe he didn't love her…or she was paranoid neither option was a good one.

She grabbed the keys and left in the truck for the hotel. Her mind filled with what she would say to Mark, _an emergency? That can't be helped…he could have called…shit. _ She thought it all over and sighed, it had just made things worse. Sliding the card in the door she walked into her darkened hotel suite, flicking on the switch the dimmed lights came on and she looked around, rose petals were scattered across the bed with a single lily lying in the middle.

Dropping her bag she picked up the lily and smiled, she followed the trail of petals to a bottle of bubbly and smiled…Mark had gone all out, but what was the occasion?

"Hello Darlin" Marks voice drawled huskily

"Hey…what's all this?" Frankie asked hugging him hello

"My way of letting you know I care about you a lot…" he answered kissing her passionately

"I love you so much" Frankie confessed happily

"Darlin, the feelin is mutual, your mine…my world and I love ya" he whispered softly before landing a firey kiss on her lips, all of his heart and soul poured into the kiss, his sign of never turning back.

**EPILOGUE**

It had been 2 years since the day Mark confessed his love for Frankie outright… They had married in spring during the second year of their relationship and Frankie was now awaiting the due date of their first baby… In those two years Frankie had accomplished a lot, she had managed to get Dave and Maria together, pick up a job with Vince as a secretary and her trust issues were now minor.

Now all they had to do was await the arrival of David Ric Callaway…and help him with his life story and make sure it was a happy and safe one filled with family and friends who would love and support him.

But that's another story.


End file.
